Everytime We Touch
by Precious Allen
Summary: Alex feels a little hurt when Justin was too busy at WizTech to help her when she needed him. Will Alex stay with Mason and will Justin stay with Juliet? Or will jealously help them realize how they really feel? Takes place after Alex vs Alex. WARNING: Smut, Jalex Incest, Use of drugs, and alcohol. This is why it's rated M. Jalex. (Fanfiction Police Verified)
1. Justin?

Are there any Jalex fans still out there waiting for a good story? I want to type, but I need to know if there are still fans. Are you guys out there?

Summary: I was thinking about doing something after Alex vs Alex. Having Alex be upset with Justin because he was too busy at Wiz tech for her. What do you guys think? Please review so I can start typing.

I AM ONLY GOING TO SAY THIS ONCE! I DO NOT OWN WIZARDS OF WAVERLY PLACE! I'M NOT GOING TO BE ANNOYING AND PUT THIS ON EACH CHAPTER. Now that we got that out the way lets continue. Here is a little taste of my story evidently my story is considered "**Reportable offense!" **see for yourself!

Chapter 1

Alex's Point Of View…..

I am Alex Russo, and I am so happy. I am the family Wizard, I have the best boyfriend in the whole world, and I have a wonderful life. Even though I love the way my life is going I haven't seen Justin in a while. I got into some trouble while ago and he was too busy at Wiz Tech. I tried to call him, and he didn't answer. I'm sure if Juliet called him just to "talk" he would have answered the phone before it even rang. I feel like he doesn't need me anymore even though I needed him.

I am sitting on the couch with Mason and we are watching a stupid stereotypical werewolf movie.

"Alex, remind me again why we are watching this garbage?" Mason asked and put his arm around my shoulders and held me closer.

"Well we could watch the Twilight Saga." I suggest knowing that he hated twilight. He growled a little then snuggled up to my neck and started to whimper. Then suddenly my phone started to vibrate. When I saw who it was I answered right away. My mouth when dry as I squeaked out.

"Justin?"

Sorry to leave it like that, but I just want to know if people will read. Review so I can update J


	2. Overprotective

Hey guys. I got a lot of feedback so I guess I am ready to start this story off. Review for what you want to happen. Favorite and Follow because I will be updating irregularly. Thanks for reading

Chapter 2…. (Justin point of view)

I've been held up over here at Wiztech. I am so stressed out, and I haven't been able to see my family as much as I want too. Today I just noticed I had 27 missed calls from Alex from a week ago. I haven't been able to return her call until now. I dialed her number and listened to the dial tone until I heard Alex's voice.

"Justin?"

"Alex, are you okay?" I asked shocked by her tone.

"Ummmm yeah."

"Well, I'm sorry that I didn't…"

"It's fine Justin!" Alex cuts me off. I stay silent for a second and listen to her take a deep breath. "How's Wiztech?" she asked breaking the silence.

"It's busy. I'm trying to get these kids too warmed up to me, but they are just so use to Professor Crumbs." I confessed.

"Oh, well. I called when I needed you and I don't need you anymore. I was in a little trouble, but I'm fine now." Alex blurted out. I can just imagine her crossing her arms and squinting her eyes as she talks. I love her evil glares. I start to laugh a little bit.

"Okay Alex whatever you say. What are you up to?"

"I am actually hanging out with Mason right now."

"Oh well I didn't mean to interrupt anything."

"No, it's okay." I smiled threw the phone. We talked for another 30 minutes, and I let her go. Before she hung up I told her I would be stopping by for the weekend to see the family. After we got off the phone I rested my head on my hand and processed my thoughts. I cannot believe it. Alex, my Alex, has grown up. She was now taking care of her own problems without my help. Even though her antics did help me become the full wizards I am today. I am just glad me and Alex are both full Wizards. I kind of feel bad for Max. I wonder how he is doing. I took my phone out and dialed his number.

(Alex point of view)

I hung up the phone, and looked around for Mason. I was so into my conversation with my brother I didn't even notice he got up. I took out my wand and waved it, and Mason appeared back on my couch. "What the…. Alex?" Mason exclaimed in his cute British accent. "I was sniffing out a snack."

"Sorry." I said as I stuck my bottom lip out, and looked at him innocently.

"Yeah I figured I could snag some bloody grub while you chatted up with your brother." Mason huffed. I looked at him and tilted my head to the side. I waved my wand again, and a dish of dog biscuits appeared. Mason eyes widen as he got on his hands and knees and started eating like a dog.

"You're welcome!" I giggled then suddenly Max ran down stairs.

"You guys you guys! Did you know that Justin is coming back this weekend?" Max yelled and I covered my ears. "I can't believe it. Justin is…" He paused and looked over at Mason viciously eating. "Oh boy! Dog biscuits!" and Max ran over to the dish and started eating with Mason.

"Ewwww Max you're disgusting!" I exclaimed and got up and walked away.

(Later that day)

Mason and I were laying on my bed in my room. I waved my hand and a milkshake appeared. Mason took it from me, and set it to the side. "Can we please do something besides sitting around your house love?"

"Well what do you want to do?" I asked him while I flashed my milkshake back.

"I want us to go on a real date. We can go someplace that's lovely. You can put on a really pretty dress." Mason took my milkshake again and whispered in my ear. "And afterwards we can go somewhere else with some privacy." He began to nipple on my ear. I love it when he does that.

"What's wrong having privacy right here like we usually do?" I asked pulling him closer to me.

"At any second your parents, Max, or Harper could walk in Alex. Plus I just want more." Mason expressed moving down to my neck.

"So the sex isn't enough for you?" I asked teasing.

"No trust me. I love shagging with you I just want to take my time with you next time so it can be more romantic." Then he laid a soft kiss on my lips, and I wrapped my arms and legs around him. I deepened the kiss, and he started to press himself against me. I flipped him over and started to grind on him. He grabbed my hips and helped me. This was a usual routine for us. We were dry humping maniacs. I moans softly felt a soft orgasm come over me, and I gave him one last kiss. I rolled over and reached for my milkshake again.

(Another night)

Mason did end up taking me to a fancy restaurant. We went to this new intimidate place called Cupids Bedroom. I wore a black skin tight leather dress with the back out and gold heels with red lipstick. My hair was curled, and I could feel it brush against my back. I was excited to go on a real date with my boyfriend. Me and Mason locked arms as we walked into the heart covered restaurant.

"Do you guys have a reservation?" The water asked.

"Yes, the name is under Greyback." Mason said with confidence. I just smiled at him, and looked around. Okay this place seriously has too many hearts. The waiter nodded, and took out two menus and led us to the dining area. The water showed us to the back booths were there were hardly any people. We sat down in the comfortable booth. No really the seats felt like clouds. I ordered a cherry coke and Mason ordered tap water for drinks. We laughed and ate and shared each other's food like those sappy couples who are so in love. Mason put his pointing fingers knuckle under my chin and pulled me gently to his face and kissed me. I tilted my head and let him deepen the kiss, and then I heard someone call my name. I was too in the moment to pay any attention to who it was. Then I heard someone clear their throat so I pulled away and looked up. Standing there was Justin and Juliet. I quickly got out the booth and hugged Justin.

(Justin's Point Of View)

I walk in this new fancy restaurant with Juliet, and to my surprise I run into Alex dressed as a hooker making out with Mason. When Alex ran into my arms I hugged her, and pulled away.

"Hi Justin. Hey Juliet." She states "Are you guys here on a date?"

"Yes we are. I can't believe how nice it is here. Wow." Juliet exclaimed as she looked up at the open ceiling. "You guys on a date too?"

"Yes we are, but maybe you guys would like to….." Mason started, but Alex cut him off

"Like to tell us what to get for deserts. Have you guys been here before?" I know Alex was lying because she didn't want us to sit with her, and ruin her date. I grabbed Alex's wrist slightly and pulled her aside. Juliet and Mason became consumed in their own conversation. "What dork?"

"I just want to say in person how sorry I really am for being too busy to talk to you." I apologized and looked her in her soft chocolate eyes.

"Pttttf, I don't care what you do." Alex rolled her eyes at me. I was looking in her eyes, and I scanned her outfit real quick.

"I guess you don't care if you look like a damn hooker than huh?" I said sternly. Alex eyes widen then she hit me in my shoulder. "OUCH!"

"Shut up! I do not asshole!" she looked down at her outfit and smiled. "Plus I look sexy, and Mason likes it."

"Well, yes you look attractive, of course Mason is going to like it, but no guy wants to see his little sister in this." I crossed my arms and took out my wand with the idea to change her outfit. She flashed her wand in her hand and held it back like she was going to hit me with it.

"Don't even think about it or this outfit will go on you." I noticed she wasn't bluffing so I put my wand back in my back pocket, and she made hers disappear. "Justin I'm 19 now. I'm an adult a full wizard. I can take care of myself, and my appearances okay?"

"You're right. I'm sorry it's just natural for me to be protective over you." I stated apologetically. She nodded at me, and we both went back to our dates. Juliet and Mason seemed intrigued by the conversation. "Okay babe lets go take our seat so we can order." Juliet told them goodbye and me and her went to our table. For the rest of the time there I was barley paying attention to Juliet, because I was processing my conversation with Alex. I was never smooth when it came to my baby sister.

"Justin!" Juliet barked as she slammed her hand on the table.

"Huh?" I asked looking at her. Alex and Mason had already left.

"I was asking if I could come home with you tonight." She reached her hand across the table, and grabbed my hand. I nodded my head yes. "Let's get out then." She winked. I paid the bill and we flashed back to my apartment. We sat on my couch and starting making out. She grabbed my dick threw my jeans and asked. "Do you want too?" I nodded my head and gulped. Having sex with Juliet always made me a little nervous.

"But first let me take a shower." I gave her one last kiss, and headed to the shower. I was a control freak. Me and Juliet always planned before we had sex, and I always took a shower before. I was putting soap all over my body then the shower curtain jerked to the side, and there standing in front of me was a naked Juliet. She stepped in the shower, and we started to make love. Our bodies shifted together.

"That was seriously the best sex we have ever had." Juliet laughed and stepped out the shower.

"Agreed." And I got back to taking a shower before I was interrupted.

(Alex's point of view)

Mason keeps going on and on about how he needs to catch up with Juliet. This is why I don't want them to double dating with us! I wonder what her and Justin are doing right now…..

Authors Note:

Okay guys ummm yeah. There WILL be Jalex I just can't throw it in there randomly the jealously has to come out first.


	3. I Need You By My Side

You guys can thank TatsuDragonKing for the quick update. You were the first person to favorite and follow my story. If you review or message me some ideas for the story I will defiantly take them into consideration. AS FOR THE REST OF YOU thanks for the reviews and I will think about where to put the threesome in later chapters.

(Alex point of view)

"Mason can we stop talking about Juliet for like one second please?" I asked clearly annoyed by hearing my brother's girlfriends name.

"I'm sorry Alex. We can change the topic." Mason said and put his arm around me as we continued to walk in the park. We walked in silence for about another 10 minutes, until I stumbled over my heels. "Maybe you shouldn't be walking in those shoes love." He picked me up in the bridal position and I put my arms around his shoulders. I snuggled up to his neck and he sat me down under a tree. I noticed the beautiful creek that was inches away from me. "Alex you know that I truly do love you and only you right?"

I looked at him and smiled. "Of course I know that. Duh! I love you too." I said and he reached over and kissed me. I kissed him back. Before I could deepen it he pulled away and ran to the creek and started lapping it like a thirsty dog. I grunted and walked over to him and pushed him in.

"Alex! What'd you do that for?" He yelled in his thick accent.

"Do what?" I asked innocently

"This!" He laughs and grabbed my arm and pulled me in the freezing water. I splashed him, and he splashed me back.

"What? Why? My outfit!" I exclaimed and tried to get out the water, but Mason held onto my waist.

"You still like remotely beautiful Alex." Mason sighed at me. I looked into his eyes and then he crushed his lips onto mine. I wrapped myself around him and kissed him back hungry for his affection.

"I want you Alex," He mumbled. Our bodies pressed together underwater. I put my arms around his neck and he bit my lower lip between his teeth, and pulled a little. I grunted at the pleasure.

As we kissed, his tongue teased mine and we grew more and more fierce. He ran his fingers through my hair, and he pulled my hips tighter against his hardness. He felt my wet bra, my nipples were hard from the water and the breeze, and they were pressing into his chest. I kissed his neck and trace my tongue around his ear, making him breathe a little faster.

I went back to his lips. He undoes my bra and slides it off, and we shed our underwear throwing it in the grass. We pressed against each other naked and wet.

I raised my hips to his and arched my back, and started grinding against his throbbing erection in the water. He roughly fucked me and clenched onto my hair.

We crawled out of the creek, and collapsed in the grass naked. I rested on top of him still breathing hard, and he kissed the top of my forehead.

I came home around 8am in the morning with my body parts aching. When I opened the front door Justin was in the kitchen and he looked at me distraught. He looked at me like I was crazy. I was still soaked and wet from being in the creek with Mason. My hair was tangled, and my makeup was running. I was holding my heels in one hand, and carrying my jewelry in the other. My dressed was completely wet, and uncomfortably riding up.

"Alex?" Justin asked and walked over to me to look at me closely. "What…. What happened to you?"

"Well me and Mason went to this park to hang out and we….." I stopped and realized that I did not want to tell my big brother about my sex life. "We went swimming." I waved my hand and then I was in my pajama shorts and my sweater. My hair was brushed and up in a ponytail. I started to walk away from Justin, but my legs were in a ton of pain. I flashed in my wand and waved it as I made up a spell. "I don't like being so soar, so please give me the honor of feeling this pain no more." Satisfied with feeling better I sat on the couch and turned on the TV. Justin sighed and joined me.

"What did you and Mason really do?" He asked

"What did you and Juliet do last night?" I snapped back.

"We… Ummmmm. That is not important for you to know Alex." He started to blush. I then realized what they did.

"Same here!" I said and winked at him. I flashed in a tub of popcorn and started to eat it. Justin sighed and slouched a little on the couch. "Why are you here anyways?"

"I told you I was coming on the weekend." Justin replied. I studied his face, and he looked really tired.

"Did Juliet wear you out nerd?" I laughed.

"Alex! That is not funny!" He wrinkled his forehead at me. "Did Mason wear you out? Oh wait! He tore you up! You looked torn up when you walked in the door. Like you were mauled by some sort of animal. Oh wait! You were!" He exclaimed at me. Justin was getting better at insults.

"At least I'm not fucking someone so old that their birth certificate is written in roman numerals! Yeah! I'm pretty sure Juliet sat next to Jesus in school. She is so old that the candles on her birthday cake would raise the earth's temperature by 3 degrees!" I shot back. His face turned red with anger.

"Yeah well! Mason was one of the animals on Noah's Ark! He has to be over 300 years old!" Justin yelled a little too loud, because our mom came downstairs.

"Oh my two oldest kids are fighting just like old times. Who wants pancakes?" Our mom, Theresa, asked as she walked over to the kitchen. We scowled at each other. I was still really mad about the age remarks about my boyfriend so I stood up and poured my buttery popcorn all over Justin. He gasped and stood up also.

"Alex!" He shirked and took his wand out and flashed it at me. Then I left a bucket of water fall on my head. I grabbed my wand pulled it back thinking of spells and he did the same.

"Guys!" My mom yelled horrified by our behavior. My dad ran downstairs and saw the scene.

"What is going on here?" my dad asked. "You guys are both full wizards now. You can't be screwing around with magic. It is very dangerous." We both started to talk at the same time defending ourselves, but my dad held out his hand to silence us. "Now clean this up!"

Justin waved his wand and everything was cleaned up. I snapped my fingers and flashed into my bedroom. I jumped on my bed and took a nap.

(Justin's point of view)

After she flashed out the room my heart sunk a little. She always got so mad at me. I thought about flashing to where she went, but I decided to give her some time to herself. I sat down and ate breakfast with the family. Me and max washed dishes together afterwards.

"So how are you Max?" I asked

"I'm good. I'm passing all my classes. I have a new girlfriend…." I cut him off.

"A new girlfriend what's her name?" I asked curiously.

"Her name is **Jodelle Ferland **_(The actual actor if you want a clear image.)_ This mortal life is really working out for me. I mean it was weird to not have powers the first couple of days. I tried to pick up my wand the other day, and I felt like I was completely empty, but I'm okay." I brought Max into a tight hug.

"You're right man. It is okay." I comforted him.

Alex and Harper came downstairs and groaned disapprovingly, "Ugh gross go be gay somewhere else." Me and Max broke apart and continued to wash the dishes. "Why don't you guys use magic?"

Max looked at Alex sharply "Not all of us got to be wizards forever!" Then he threw a dish on the ground and it made an ear clutching noise. Then he ran upstairs holding back tears.

Alex rolled her eyes, waved her wand, and the kitchen was spotless. "What the hell is his problem?"

"Maybe he is a little magic sick?" Harper suggested.

"What?" Me and Alex both asked together.

"You know like homesick, but with magic. After all, he had to watch you guys have powers while he got the Sub Station." Harper explained. "Well I am off to the Salvation Army with Zeke. We are going to find things to make robots out of."

When Harper left I felt all this anger come to me. Alex had been here with Max this whole entire time. "How long has Max been like that?" I asked really concerned.

"He was never like that!" Alex said back.

"You are live here with him and you didn't notice he was hurting like that?"

"He was laughing and making jokes! Excuse me for not being a private investigator in his life!" She stepped closer to me. "Plus, you're never here so you don't know anything!" I softened my face, because she was right. I haven't been here.

"I just want to be there for Max." I sighed

"But you didn't want to be there for me?"

"I am always there for you!"

"Not when I needed you!"

"My life doesn't revolve around you Alex! Geez I wish you would just let me have my own life! Go ruined Mason's life!" Alex widened her eyes and a tear fell from her eyes.

"I hate you." She muttered then Mason came in from downstairs. Alex walked by Mason, and he tried to grab her wrist, but Alex jolted away. "Leave me alone!" then she ran down the stairs. Mason stood there dumbfounded.

"She is ummmm a little upset. We had a little argument." I confessed.

"It's quite alright she will get over it." Mason shrugged. Then he went after Alex.

Later that day me and the family went bowling for Family game night. Mom said it is safer for us to be in public. Juliet met us at the bowling alley. We all got our bowling shoes and picked our lane.

(Alex point of view)

I am so fucking pissed. This is family game night. NOT family and Justin's vampire girlfriend and pissed of me game night. My parents said that Juliet was practically part of the family now and she was welcomed to join us in all our family activities. This mad me sick! Justin was supposed to be over here trying to get me to stop ignoring him! Not over to the side acting like newlyweds with Juliet. I almost threw up when he was standing behind her showing her how to bowl. I got up out of my seat and pulled yanked Justin away from Juliet. "I need to talk to you!"

"What Alex?" he looked at me.

"Stop acting all mushy with Juliet you're making me sick!" I scolded

"If it were you and Mason you would be doing the same thing!" he shot back.

"Pffft, that's a lie! Why are you teaching her how to bowl anyways? She is over 2,000 years old she probably was there when it was first invented!" I exclaimed and his shook his head at me and laughed.

"It's okay to be jealous Alex." He patted me on my head playfully.

I dropped my jaw. "Jealous? What? Huh? I am not jealous!" Justin shrugged and walked away. "I don't care about you and your lipstick blonde bitch anyway!" Then I looked down at the ground not believing what I just said. Was I, Alex Russo, really jealous of my brother and his girlfriend?

Authors note: I'm going to leave it here. You guys know the drill. If you review enough you get an update. Favorite and Follow for an even QUICKER Update.

Thanks again TatsuDragonKing *Internet Hugs*


	4. I Feel The Static

_Probably should have mentioned this early, but the song that inspired this story is called "Everytime We Touch" (slow version) by Cascada. I like the fast version too, but the slow one is more emotional_. Should I make this a T rated story? What do you guys think?

Thank you kristian 1992, KPtwistepghost, Xde009, HarryHermioneEdwardBella, and TatsuDragonKing I really do appreciate the reviews, the following of the story, and the favorites. It really boosts my self-esteem. Let's get the hell to the story now.

(Justin's point of view)

She was totally jealous. Well not in a 'she wants me way' more like a 'she wishes Mason was here' kind of way I think. She is so adorable when she stomps her foot in frustration.

"Snuggle mick cutie keens can you help me bowl another strikey wikey?" Juliet said in a baby voice.

"Ew gross!" I heard Alex say behind me. I turned around and faced her.

"You are turning green Alex." I laughed as she rolled her eyes and flicked me off. I helped Juliet bowl and when the ball went down the lane it swerved right into the gutter. 'That's weird.' I thought. I tried again with Juliet and it went into the gutter again. I looked confused and I heard giggles from Alex.

"Wow Justin." Juliet said laughing at me. I turned around and saw Max high five Alex. Juliet bowled by herself, and got a strike. "YES!" she yelled in victory.

"You see there you don't need a man to help you with things." Alex told Juliet.

"Alex, knock it off!" Our mom scolded.

Max went to the lane and grabbed his star wars bowling ball. He swung his arm back three times, and the third time Max let go of it,the ball came back and hit me in my stomach. I grunted in pain as Alex turned away and covered her mouth.

"Baby, are you okay? Max what did you do that for?" Juliet exclaimed and ran over to my side.

"I didn't mean to. I was just trying to hit the pins, I feel awful." Max said.

Alex handed Max a hot dog "Here Max this is will make you feel better."

"Oh my goodness, I all of a sudden feel way better." Max walked away eating the hot dog. I shook Juliet away and stood up. I grabbed Alex's wrist, and yanked her to the side.

"Ouch Justin stop." Alex yelled while she hit my arm. "Stop ouch!" I tugged her violently and picked her up. "Justin what the hell? Put me down!" I carried her into the handicap bathroom and locked the door behind me. "Stop fooling around!" Alex tried to get around me and open the door.

"ALEX STOP IT!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. She jumped back and looked at me scared for a second then quickly adjusted herself to looked at me with daggers.

"Why?" She leaned her head to the side.

"What is your problem? Why are you turning to ruin this family night?"

"I'm not trying to ruin anything. You're over reacting!" She put her pointing finger in my chest. I slapped her hand away and stepped in her face.

"I'm tired of you always doing this Alex. When something doesn't go the way you want it, you have to go and ruin it for everyone else!"

"Oh how am I ruining it?"

"You are using magic to ruin this night. I'm just trying to have fun with the family and my girlfriend!"

"Then go ahead! Who's stopping you?"

"You are! Did I really hurt you that bad to make you think I deserved a bowling ball to my stomach?"

"Get out my face." She tried to push me out the way, but I grabbed both her arms. I stared into her eyes, and brought her closer to my face. I rested my forehead onto hers. Wait… My heart staring beating out of my chest. What am I doing? I closed my eyes and leaned my lips closer to hers. "What are you doing?" Alex asked softly. I quickly pulled away and let her go.

"Just leave me and Juliet alone." I said as I unlocked the door and walked out.

"Wait Justin. What was that?" She yelled chasing after me. I ignored her, walked over to Juliet, and kissed her instantly. I smashed my lips on hers, and she wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me closer. Alex grunted in frustration.

We finished bowling, Juliet won of course, and we separated. Alex and the family went back home while me and Juliet went back to my place. Alex called me about 8 times and texted me about 18 times. She wanted to know what happened. I didn't answer because I knew I couldn't answer that question. I avoided her for 3 days then one day she flashed into my office.

"What the hell?" Alex asked and walked over to my desk where I was sitting. I looked at her not saying anything. "So you're not going to speak to me?"

"I have a lot of work to do right now. I'm reviewing transcripts and …" Before I could finish Alex pushed all my papers and books off my desk. Then she walked around and sat on my desk in front of me.

"Oh look! Now you have no work to do." she said enthusiastically..

"Except for pick up those papers." I tried to stand up but she put her foot on my chest and pushed me down in my seat. "Fine! What do you want Alex?" I surrendered. I would finally talk about it.

"I want to know what happened in the bowling alley bathroom. You looked at me with such….. Hate. Like, you were disgusted with me. Like, you wanted to crush my head. All I did was pull a few harmless pranks. I didn't mean to make you so mad." She confessed. I let out a sigh of relief. She thought me getting closer to her face was me wanting to hurt her. I mean I did want to hurt her, but I also wanted too…. Ummm I don't even know what I wanted to do.

"Alex we are adults now, and full wizards like dad said. We can't be careless with magic." I said trying to get out of my confusing thoughts.

"I know that Justin I don't need to hear the lecture again." She huffed.

"Clearly you do, because you keep doing it Alex!" I tried to get back up and she kicked me down again with her leg. I tried to grab her foot and move it, but she jumped in my lap. Her legs were on each side of me and she looked right in my eyes. I started to squirm, but this brought on an embarrassing feeling so I froze because I wanted her to respond to this before I did.

"Stop…. Just stop moving!" She stuttered. I widened my eyes, and tried to focus on something else besides Alex sitting right on my man hood right now. She realized how awkward I felt and slowly lifted herself off me, and stood up.

"I'm sorry about the other day Alex. I just got really mad. I should of handled that situation differently." I finally apologized. I figured if I did she would leave. I was right. She nodded her head and flashed out.

I let out a sigh of relief and ran my fingers threw my hair. I thought this was the end of this, and I was totally wrong.

_Authors note: Sorry guys, there wasn't a lot of reviews or follows orrr favorites so I guess this is all I can release -_- lol _

_ :D If the feedback is good I will be updating tomorrow. I don't know If I will continue this story. My story got reported for the sexual content that is MA and not M So whatever. That shit just killed my writing vibe. It sucks. So where is the offensive line drawn? Since, when does this site have FanFiction police I'm signing off, but I will be checking in and out to see what you guys think. I have the next chapter already typed, but I have to go threw and take all the "offensive" matter out of that chapter and the last chapters. Jalex forever  
_


End file.
